


Blameless

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but its derek for once, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Werewolves don't get concussions
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Blameless

“How is this my fault?” Stiles eases down onto the couch, careful not to jostle Derek too much as he sits.

“’s always your fault,” Derek groans. “Why should this be any diff’rent?”

“Maybe because I was the one who told you this was a bad idea.” Stiles says, sliding out from under Derek’s arm so that the werewolf can slump back against the chair. “Remember that?”

“No.”

“That’s because you have a concussion.” Stiles stands and goes to the bathroom where they keep the first aid kit. Normally its contents are reserved for him, but this time he’s not the one who went out and pissed off a supernatural creature.

“Can’t get concussions,” Derek mumbles. “’m a werewolf.”

First aid kit in hand, Stiles returns to the living room. “Well done, you remember that at least. Can you tell me your name and what year it is?”

Derek glares at him through one squinted eye. “Really?”

“Yes, you took a hard hit. I need to make sure your brains aren’t all scrambled.”

“I told you-“

“I know, werewolves can’t get concussions.” Stiles puts down the re-purposed fishing tackle box then heads to the kitchen for an ice pack. “But you’re doing a spot-on impression of a concussed person right now. It’s truly amazing.”

“’t was the wolfsbane.” Derek presses a hand to the back of his head, grimacing when he bumps his fingers over the rapidly swelling knot. “Made me human.”

“Not quite, big guy,” Stiles says handing over the ice pack – he’s wrapped it in a paper towel. “Hold this.”

Derek holds the ice pack, staring at it.

“On your head,” Stiles clarifies, directing Derek’s hand up to the right spot. He bites his lip, concern bleeding through in his tone. “Whatever the wolfsbane was, it’s inhibiting your strength and healing abilities, but you are very much still a werewolf.”

“I think I can feel it wearing off,” Derek assures him. “But it might take a few hours.” He lets his head fall back against the couch. “This is awful.”

His words are already starting to become clearer, and Stiles suspects he’s right. “Yeah, being human sucks.” He pats Derek on the knee. “You want to try some painkillers? They might not work but it’s worth a shot.”

Stiles digs around in the first aid kit and finds some Tylenol. He goes to the kitchen to fill a glass with water and Derek takes the pills. Stiles busies himself with cleaning up the rest of Derek’s cuts and scrapes, patching him up just enough to prevent him bleeding all over the couch while they wait for his healing to kick back in.

Once he’s done, he returns the kit to the bathroom and settles down beside Derek on the couch.

“Feeling any better?” He asks.

Derek nods, with just a minute tilt of his head forwards and back.

“Good, maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you something is a bad idea.” Stiles yawns. The adrenaline is wearing off now that he knows Derek is going to be alright and he feels shaky and exhausted. “Come on, we should nap,” he decides. “Sleep is good for healing.”

He holds out a hand to help Derek up off the couch and they make their slow journey over to the bed.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Derek says when they’re lying down.

“Oh really?” Stiles lies on his side facing Derek. “Whose fault was it then?”

“Definitely Scott’s.” He must be feeling better, because Derek is smirking as he throw’s Scott under the bus.

“You’re totally blameless right?”

“Completely.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll deal with you later.”

Stiles tucks in close to Derek and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment or kudos if you did :)
> 
> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)


End file.
